mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
James Doc
Professor James Timothy Doc, is the deceased father of Colin, Baron and Alex Doc, older brother of Dalon Doc and the paternal grandfather of Noa Doc. James was the first Doc knowing the DocSoul's hidden capabilities and the first to experiment with it. He told his son Colin about it so he could finish it for him. A legendary member in his own right, James was the leading patriarch of his branch of the family, a first class adventurer and well respected and well decorated police captain. Background According Colin, James was given the DocSoul at a rather young age some time before he met his future wife. At one point in his life, James discovered the lost Temple of Death. But after entering and finding the treasure, he lost his precious hat and the temple vanished again. Years later, when the Temple appeared again he located his hat. During those years, the hat became imbued with magical properties. Will be added later on. 'Death' One day Colin, Baron and James were at the Police Department because they received an unknown message telling them to go there. James was able to determine that the letter came from an old acquaintance of him who he hadn't seen in years. Realizing what he was after, he ordered his sons to leave the premises. They did not left but searched for the person who was responsible. They learned that he placed bombs all over the department and was planning to kill them all. The brothers alerted their father about the bombs but he said he would be fine and that they have to leave immediately. During the whole skirmish, James went to a secret room that secured his most dangerous object, a doomsday weapon which he kept personally for safety reasons for 30 years. Instead of placing it in the Doc Realm. The person that placed the bombs was the son of the person who used the doomsday device 30 years earlier. After he was able to secure it in cause it would activate again, the bombs exploded with James still inside. James subsequently died by the explosion. His sons later recovered the device and his hat and placed it in the Doc Realm. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality Despite his age, James was a master at combat and highly intelligent. He never underestimated his opponents no matter what, a trait he shares with his father Rodney Doc. He never backed out from a fight and could fight any opponent by either outsmarting or outfighting them. He fears almost nothing but he has regretted many things he did in his life. He even embraced his death when he realized his time had ran out and didn't fear the moment. He possesses a personal sense of honor, which makes him the most loyal to his allies. James is seen as a certain authority figure and many people would automatically show their respect towards him if he's present. Mainly throughout his time as the captain of the Police Department. James was also very righteous and would act that way in any circumstance it was required. James is also kind and respectful to others and gets along with children really well. He would always be respectful against others, even if they didn't share his beliefs or were non-respectful towards him. His natural kindness has made him very approachable by many people, including otherwise shy children. However when James was young, he was very stubborn. When he came across Maker and became close friends with him, he became more serious. When he has an argument with his father, he becomes rather persistent again. James is also very patient with children as he never rushed his own sons to do certain things. He also didn't pushed them too hard for most of the time and treated them kindly. He let them explore the world themselves, letting making them their own mistakes but always made sure that they could come home. James however was also painfully aware of the need to see the "bigger picture", understanding that it was entirely proper to sacrifice a few lives if it would save millions. Although he always tried his best to save everyone, it didn't always happen his way. When a situation like that occurred, he became incredible sad and blamed everything on himself. However his determination was strong enough for him to continue to be a hero until his end. Though it let him to regard himself as "not a good man". James has had a difficult relationship with his father which hasn't been fully explained. It is said that he thinks that his father is crazy for not appreciating his heritage, as well as other unexplained differences. This feeling isn't exactly mutual with his father however who cares for him not matter what, though would oppose or disagree with him in a kindly manner. Besides that, he does care for his father's well-being a lot and deep down loves him for everything he has done to him and his brothers. He respects him greatly and brought his signature sword and pistol to the Doc Realm after his passing. As a spirit, he has avoided his father most of the time, preferring to keep his distance as he still has a certain, one-sided, dislike towards him. Even when they are together in the same "space", James prefers not to talk to him directly. Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: James is a master in hand-to-hand combat having trained his own sons in this skill. All three proven to be highly skilled in it, but not as great as their father. He could easily subdue an army of robbers as well as villains in combat in human form. He excels in various impressive fighting styles which even impressed his own sons like Boxing, Judo, Akido and Kung Fu. Furthermore he demonstrated several techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks. He's also proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, and holds. Despite his older physicality, he could easily keep up with youngsters such as his sons. Expert Treasure Hunter: James is an expert treasure hunter through many years of practical and theoretical experiences, having studied, like Colin, on the Lego University. He has been able to uncover many secrets and treasures in his life. He can uncover the most difficult maps and decipher them easily, which he learned from his father Rodney. He located the lost Temple of Death, uncovered an ancient doomsday device, the Millennium Eye and much more. High Acrobatics: Belying his age, James is highly skilled in acrobatics. He can make numerous (back)flips and somersaults easily. He's excellent in coordinating his own balance when performing acrobatic maneuvers. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. Master Magic: James is a master in using magical spells and attacks and has always been a natural in it, unlike his father. He has great knowledge about magic, having acquired it through study, and perhaps even better that his sons through the years. He also trained his sons in the art of magic. Even around the age of 30, his magic was powerful enough to prevent a powerful doomsday device from detonating. And in his sixties, his magic was considered legendary and not humanly comparable. Skilled Teacher: As described from his previous skills, James has demonstrated himself as a great teacher. Teaching his own sons how to do certain things in life, and most importantly treasure hunting as well as combat and magic. His experience with life made him a man of great wisdom. Even when his sons became older, they still sought his advice and wisdom on certain aspects. Genius-Level Intellect: James is a very intellectual man, being highly educated combined with a love for reading. He's able to immediately conceive complex plans and schemes for almost any activity and purpose. He could also invent different types of weapons, new kinds of software as well as laying down an entire network of electrical wires. In addition to that, he is familiar with subjects like astrology, electronics, mechanics, chemistry, engineering, biochemistry, architecture and mathematics. Like his father, he would give many lectures on many different universities throughout his life on various subjects with high praise. Expert Detective: James is an expert detective due to his years of police work possesses unnaturally high skills in investigation and can uncover even the most elusive of secrets with some effort. He found many crooks and caught the most brutal killers and bad guys. He rarely jumps to conclusions before he gets his facts straight. He's capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. Expert Police Captain: James spent the last years of his life as the well-decorated chief of the Lego Police Department. Using his skills and experience he became one of the greatest police officer/detective of all time and had been in the line of duty for a number of years prior. Not only was he great in field research, he was also great in the laboratory and workplace settings. Expert Tactician: James possesses a keen tactical and analytical mind and is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in, not just battle, but most other activities. With his analytical mind, he can consider different effects and outcomes, anticipate obstacles, seize opportunities and adjust effectively to the situation at hand. He can plan several steps ahead of his enemies and either defeat or apprehend them. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and also able to see through most deceptions. Expert Engineering: James is an expert engineer and mechanic and has forged many powerful weapons and other items throughout his life such as the Blue Energy Core. In addition to that his home and PD room where both made with advanced technology, not known at that time. He's also capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery without external help. Master Combatant: Throughout the years, James has become a famous Doc with years of combat experience under his belt. This made him a master combatant both in normal fights as a police officer/detective and in supernatural fights. His combat techniques, incredible intellect as well as his magical and tactical expertise made him one of the most powerful Doc's in existence and someone not to underestimate. His status has been recognized by the Doc Council themselves as seen during Colin's trial. Power Form/Doc-Up: James's Power Form is OldDrox and has access to the Doc-Up. He apparently taught both Colin and Baron the "Doc-Up" but Alex was taught by James's brother Dalon Doc. Equipment James's Hat: A silver hat worn by James from his early adventure days. He always wore it and it became his signature. After losing it within the lost Temple of Death, he recovered it a few years later and discovered it became imbued with magic. Since then it became a powerful magical item that allowed James to use magic almost all the time at incredible levels. Trivia *James was the first person to know the purpose of the DocSoul. He was also the first one to tinker with it. *Even the Doc Council recognizes James's power and considers him "a powerful human". Coming from the first sons of DocGod, who've seen almost all the Doc's in existence, this means a lot. *James traveled much less than his father and his eldest son. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:PowerForm Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Professors Category:Humans Category:Treasure Hunters